


IT

by LinesAndColors



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dont mess with IT, Horror kinda, I dint know, I like my spoops though, Im not a horror person, Its spoopy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinesAndColors/pseuds/LinesAndColors
Summary: For spoops month. It's a horror style that I personally really like. Chapters are short (maybe I just have a thing for short chapters, I do this too often not to)It's about... *coughs awkwardly* I'm not sure yet bit I kinda have a general idea? (I should probably start planning out my stories /before/ writing them.) Basically, it lives in a house, as does the narrator. Long story short, this is not a house you want to live in.





	1. Screams

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammer. I suck at it.

They say you shouldn't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong.

 

"Don't ask question."

 

"Don't worry about it."

 

Though I think my least favorite is

 

 

 

 

"Don't watch." 

 

 

 

I never watch, 

 

but I can't stop hearing.

 

Covering my ears does nothing.

 

 

The screams still seem to peirce through the skin of my hand,

 

straight through bone

 

they bury themselves in my brain.

 

 

Deep gouges in my thoughts till every thought,

 

 

every sentence,

 

 

 

 

every word

 

 

is left with holes.

 

 

Though the screams are far from the worse.

 

I would rather listen to the screams

 

 

 

then the silence.

 

 

It's awful.


	2. Scilence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scilence is awful, wouldn't you agree?

You see,

 

there are two kinds of scilence,

 

 

the kind you can hear

 

 

and the kind you can't.

 

 

 

 

Sometimes, I hear it,

 

 

what's hidden behind the scilence

 

 

 

I hear the scrapes across the wood floor,

 

long and harsh.

 

 

I can hear the breathing,

 

 

short and soft.

 

 

 

I can hear the creaks of the walls as even they expand to avoid **it**

 

 

That's just the silence you can hear though.

 

 

What scares me most,

 

 

 

 

 

is the silence you _can't_

 

 

when it's so thick and suffocating

 

 

nothing makes it through

 

 

its all just _silence_

 

 

 

It scares me because,

 

I don't know what it's hiding 

 

 

I don't know where **it** is

 

 

I don't know what **it** is doing

 

 

 

I don't even know if my locked door can keep me safe anymore.

 

 

 

 

It's then that the screams are a relief

 

 

Cause that means **it** found someone else.

 

 

and not me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kep


	3. Lock Your Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes don't always work.

The people out side don't understand

 

 

 

they don't know what goes on

 

 

 

 

they pass by our windows blissful,

 

 

unaware,

 

 

innocent.

 

 

 

They don't know about the dozen pairs of eyes that follow them.

 

 

 

From darken windows

 

 

Because we don't want **it** to know there is an outside

 

 

 

 

we don't know waht would happen then

 

 

but

 

 

we know we can't let it happen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The people inside understand.

 

 

We don't say "Goodbye."

 

 

 

Goodbye is for the ignorant,

 

 

goodbye is inevitable.

 

 

 

 

We all said our good byes a while ago

 

 

back when it started

 

 

 

Instead, we say

 

 

 

 

 

"Lock your door."

 

 

 

 

 

Because that means there is a _chance_

 

 

we will see each other again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I pity those who forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sep

**Author's Note:**

> Yep


End file.
